leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-4012115-20110713150854/@comment-3238314-20110718223835
Except I didn't say you do. I said you would have to. Which is why i will tell you why Ezreal isn't a good AP spot on your team. First of all, if you build Ezreal as a nuker, focusing on ap and lich bane, you do two things: You screw up all the damage you have till late mid game, because sheen is not good enough to be your only thing that boosts your damage. Of course, you still have your ultimate, but once you launch it you become restricted to dealing low damage mystic shots. Since you say you're leveling Q first, that means that even tough yuor W and E benefit from ap, their base damage will be ignorable at best. Until late game, this makes your team have a 4 v 5, since you're not providing CC either, which makes you unviable, even if you're putting out tons of damage soon after the 25th or 35th minute, depending on your enemies and how they can stop your laning phase and focus you. Now, to make it proper use of the ap built prior to lich bane, you could, or at least should, level up essence flux faster, so that you have dps even in early-mid game. Problem is that now you are dealing less with mystic shot, and you have no auto attack power, which means harder last hitting, and slower farming, which delays your build. This isn't a problem that AP nukes generally have. This is still a better way to level his skills, because at least you provide some damage. Guides are a good guideline concerning these things. People trend towards the most viable ways to build a champion, which is why guides can accurately reflect viability. You can't just simply brand this argument as "ludicrous". The fact that jungle akali has no guides reflects this as well, since there is absolutely no incentive to pick her as a jungler opposed to someone who can jungle fast enough to keep up with mid lane while maintaining a health level that doesn't require her going back to base every route. This is the reason why I wanted to settle what viability means in terms of LoL. Viability doesn't equate even at it's core sense (which is "Fit for life outside the womb") to being able to win games. It means that even at high levels of gameplay, it's a valid pick for the team, and a viable way to build a champ. For reasons stated throughout this thread, It can explain why it was never/rarely used at high elo after the heal nerf. Also, I read my posts again to see if I said anything to trigger such a jerk attitude from you, and my opinion is that I've been quite manageable with you, and I used proper english. So, I suggest you get off that high horse you installed in your mind, stop behaving like you're right before you even started to build your arguments, stop patronising me, and don't call me flailing all over the place with the attitude you are presenting. And so far, you tried to present me as claiming that AP Ezreal didn't exist at one point in order to discredit my original argument.